


Harry's sincere confession

by Magicg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Draco, Hurt Harry, M/M, harry loves draco, harry x draco kiss, instead of sectumsempra, romantic, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicg/pseuds/Magicg
Summary: Harry has an emotion... Harry has a fear... Harry sees Draco vulnerable in the bathroom... Harry confesses his feelings... for the first time...This is a angst/hurt/comfort fanfiction. I am not good at writing romantic scenes, but I give my best when I get inspired. Also I am a chaotic witch so I channel the characters when I write about them.Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, drarry belong to drarry shippers, I own only this fanfiction.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 38





	Harry's sincere confession

First year: Harry met a certain blonde boy at Madam Malkin’s. He was very noble and proud. Harry was scared of how much this boy was confident in what he says and it scared Harry the knowledge the boy had about some very new things. But what scared Harry most, was the attraction that Harry felt toward this boy. Harry was scared and from the bitter experience he had with the Dursleys, Harry pushed down the attraction and told to himself that he hated the blonde boy. Harry got out of the store, but his heart and mind were troubled. He thought that the “new but evil” feeling was going to leave his heart as soon as he would be out of that store. But, destiny had other plans. That certain boy, called Draco Malfoy, met him again in the Express to Hogwarts and it was like “Express to Harry’s heart!”. Oh yes! That beautiful blonde boy was offering to Harry a brand new beginning, and for Harry’s heart this was the biggest emotion he has ever felt. Harry began to feel strange: heart pounding fast, reddening in the face, a hot feeling burning his chest that spread all over the Harry’s body and Draco’s smile made Harry urge to grab Draco’s hand and … then fear stroke Harry again. This situation was quite new and scared Harry very much. Suddenly Harry found himself in a dark tunnel, scared and totally oblivious of that big chance of happiness that destiny was giving him. Harry chose to not accept the friendship. Harry regretted this, very much indeed, but, he was scared and … he continued to say to himself that all he was feeling was hatred and nothing else.  
And so passed all the years. Every time Harry saw Draco, his heart pounded fast like a crazy thing, but he denied all the feelings. He said “Shut up Malfoy!” “Malfoy did it!” “Malfoy!” and “Malfoy”. Shinning pale blonde hair, glittering eyes, pale skin and a lovely smile that appeared there only when Draco faced Harry. That nickname, “Potty”, wasn’t that bad after all, but Harry was scared. The Boy who lived was scared! Of what? Of his own feelings for another boy: afraid to love Draco Malfoy! After all, he was Draco Malfoy! The most beautiful, elegant, proud and noble student of the Hogwarts School. No: of the whole Wizarding World! Ok. Those thoughts made Harry tremble and feel fear! A lot of fear indeed! When this happened (and it happened a lot!), Harry shook his head and all he did was look meaninglessly in the air, down, made a walk outside, but anywhere where was not Malfoy around.  
Six years of hiding! Six years of running away from this stupid fear! Six year lying to himself like he was not in love with Draco Malfoy! Six years in row, The Boy Who Lived was The Boy Who Was Afraid Of Love.  
But something turned the situation into another direction. Harry understood that he could not live without the Draco’s attention. Why? Well, each year they had “conversations” or argue in the train, or argue in the middle of the lessons, or in the quidditch pitch, or in the hallways. But Malfoy was there, and Harry knew this all the time, even though he denied the content feeling he gained each time they confronted each other. In the sixth year, things changed: Malfoy didn’t look happy, didn’t have his usual smirk or smile, he was very serious and his attention was very far from Harry. Harry couldn’t stand this. He began to stalk Draco. He wanted to argue with him again. Harry felt empty. And lonely. Really lonely!  
♦♦♥♦♦  
Harry was standing there. Kate Bell was trying to remember who cursed her. Draco entered in the Great Hall, paler than usual, fear written in his eyes, and sadness written in his aura. Kate looked behind Harry and saw Draco. She hushed. Harry turned his head and his eyes met Draco’s stormy ones. Draco shivered and turned around to head back to the exit. Harry felt pain. Harry decided to follow him, fast. And he did so. Draco reached the bathroom. Harry followed his steps and reached the bathroom. There… he faced a Draco Malfoy he had never seen before: A shivering Malfoy; a sad one; a very lonely one; his eyes full of sadness, his hands trembling…  
Draco saw Harry’s reflection in the mirror and turned around. Their eyes met. Harry stared at him and his mouth opened to say something… but no word came out. Draco’s eyes, red and tired were opened wide, waiting for Harry’s next move. Harry saw him very carefully. In front of him, was standing a Malfoy very different, a suffering Malfoy; a very sad Malfoy. “Malfoy…”  
\- Malfoy… - came out from Harry’s mouth.  
Harry’s voice wasn’t supposed to be threatening, but for a troubled moment like this, for Malfoy, this voice sounded very accusative. Malfoy threw a hex to Harry. Harry didn’t move but he cast an “Expelliarmus” over Draco, who remained wandless. Harry took both the wands in his pocket. Now they were both wandless.  
Draco started to laugh at loud and hauling like crazy.  
\- Of all people, it was you the one who should come here and see me like this, POTTER!!! – he shouted with angry voice.  
Harry was gazing at him, almost mesmerized. Malfoy was sad, very sad. A perfect noble creature who gave Harry the most exciting emotions, now it’s hurt. Harry started to walk toward Draco, with slow steps but he never lift his eyes away from Draco. Harry looked like he was possessed.  
\- What… what are you doing….? – asked Draco scared from Harry’s emotionless face and movements.  
\- Draco… - said Harry while walked a few steps. –  
\- Draco?! – asked Draco shocked by the use of his first name by his old “arguing friend”. – Potter…  
\- Why…why are you so hurt? – asked Harry very slowly and very touched.  
Draco remained shocked. Harry’s voice wasn’t threatening anymore. He was very caring indeed.  
\- What are you talking about Potter? You…  
While walking closer to Draco, Harry’s heart was pounding even faster. But his mind started to “play” tricks to him such as “You will be hurt Harry! Love is not for you Harry! You do not deserve to tell him what you feel! He will torture you! He will make you the clown of the whole school! You will be hurt Harry! Forget this feeling! Forget it and live happily, or suffer!!!” But this time Harry wasn’t listening to them anymore. He was very close to Draco this time, and it was very hurting to see Draco that sad.  
Draco and Harry were very close to each other’s face. Silence. None of them said a word or made a movement. Their eyes were locked with each other. Harry saw all the beauty of Draco melting inside Harry’s eyes. Harry thought of how scary love feeling was, but even running away like this, was painful, so … He decided to move forward and not look back with fear anymore. And he literally moved forward… leaned forward to kiss Malfoy’s lips. Draco was somehow waiting for this, but not that day and not in that moment. Harry closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Draco kissed back with the same passion. Harry’s hands went to Draco’s shirt and grabbed the fabric with force. He wanted to feel Draco closer. “Love is fearful and painful…” Harry thought. “but it’s my decision to taste it instead of let it haunt me!”  
Harry pulled away. Both he and Draco needed to breathe.  
\- Potter… this was…  
\- You, Draco, planted in my heart the most powerful emotion. But, my ignorance turned it into a fearful monster… a fearful haunting monster that kept me away from you; a monster that made me run away like mad… I feared you! I feared myself and my own feelings!  
\- Potter… I thought you hated me!  
\- I lied! I lied to you, I lied to the whole world because I wanted to successfully lie myself! – Harry said and started to laugh bitterly. – But when I saw you like this… it was like I saw the inner me! You like this, in this state…This is how I feel Draco! But I never had the courage to show it in the surface. I kept my feelings inside only to feel safe… safe from… from love … I… I…  
\- Potter… you are talking about love… this kiss…  
\- Yes. Draco, once you offered me your friendship. I… regretted refusing it. I really do. There isn’t a moment in my life that I don’t regret that refusal. But… I hope… I hope you could accept me this time…  
Draco smiles. “He is smiling! His sad face is lit again from that smile. How much I adore this smile!”. Draco hugged Harry tight. Harry wrapped his arms over Draco’s shoulders and then kissed Draco’s shoulder with a long kiss.  
\- I have never wanted to say “no” to you Draco. I was scared, in an unknown feeling. I’m sorry Draco!  
\- Only sorry?  
\- … I love you Draco. I confess you : I LOVE YOU! – and then they kissed in the mouth again… and again… and again…  
♦♦♥♦♦


End file.
